megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Guild
The are a guild from the game Mega Man ZX Advent that live by searching for lost technology and hunting down dangerous Mavericks for bounties. They are licensed and assigned to missions by the coalition government Legion. Not all of them are bounty hunters, among them there are café owners, researchers, reporters, nurses and others. They bear a resemblance to the Maverick Hunters. Known members Ashe Grey Note that Grey is not officially a Hunter until after he meets Billy. Nicol Nicol (ニコル) is one of Ashe's friends. He wears a distinct face mask that covers his mouth and nose. Lazarus Lazarus (ラザラス) is another of Ashe's friends. He can be told apart by his blue visor. He can be found in Arctic Ice Floe 3 using Bifrost. Red Red (レッド) is Ashe's third friend. He can be found in Oil Field 1 using Queenbee. Anna Anna (アンナ) is the Hunter's nurse. She has green hair. Carley Carley (カーリー) is a reporter in Hunter's Camp 4 that specialize in reporting about Hunters. After completing Romeo's first request, she heard the remains of an ancient Mechaniloid were found in the Oil Fields, she request the player to put a micro transmitter at the site of the Mechaniloid remains. After duing so, analysys indicates the Oil Field is a dried up ancient sea, and the Mechaniloid (Utuboros) is put in the shelves of the big room. She gives the item Frog as reward. Chris Chris (クリス) is a Hunter that climbed up a wall in Hunter's Camp 2 and can't get down. His dad told him that there used to be supercool superheroes, but there aren't many pictures of them left. He asks the player to find a rare legendary superhero picture for him and gives his favorite pin from his pin collection in exchange. During the search, Ray says he had some but sold them because he was short on cash, and he sold them to Tina for 300 EC. Tina says the Secret Disk doesn't have what she expected, and gave it to one of the kids in Hunter's Camp, which is Chris. Chris says the pictures in the disk wasn't the kind of legendary hero he imagined. He gives the Secret Disk 004 to the player in exchange of his pin back. It contains a image from the American Mega Man NES boxart. Gary Gary (ゲイリー) is the administrator of the Data Room. Players can see the Secret Disk database with him. Jim Jim (ジ� ) is the café owner in Hunter's Camp 1. He has a crush on Anna and requests the player to find a rare magical fruit in the Tower of Verdure that is said to "taste like young love" to give it for her. Kidd Kidd (キッド) is a Hunter that is digging in Hunter's Camp 4 in hope to find lost technology, but needs E-Crystals to continue. After some dig, he reaches a difficult part to dig and asks the player to find a Legendary Pickaxe made of Ceratanium in the Quarry. After giving it to him, a large empty room will be open and he doesn't appear again. Meg Meg (メグ) is a Hunter that searches for artifacts. When she was looking for 4 ancient artifacts, the place where she was suddenly started to float, and she had to find shelter in a cave in Floating Ruins 3. As it's dangerous to exit the cave, she requests the player to find them for her. They are the: L Tank (top left of Floating Ruins 1), Pinwheel (Below one of the gray trees in Floating Ruins 2), Old Balancer (Floating Ruins 3) and Light Bulb (below the area Aeolus appear in Floating Ruins 4). She gives a Sub Tank in exchange for all of the four item Nana Nana (ナナ) is an Operator in training in Hunter's Camp. She explains about the Warp Points. Nick Nick (ニック) is an old-model Reploid in Hunter's Camp 4 that wants to turn a empty room opened by Kidd into a café. Jim let him borrow blueprints for a café, but he lost them when he was walking back from Jim's café and the wind blown it away. He ask the player to look for them. They can be found in the fence near the basketball net. After opening the café he sell E Tanks. Ray Ray (レイ) a collector of old comic books known as the "Comic Hunter". Recently he has been writing his own comic book, a story about a robot that fights with a folding fan in each hand (possibly a reference to Aircon Man), but he believes there was a comic with a very similar storyline and says it's not easy to come up with something that's completely original. Ward Ward (ウォード) put bounties out on the Mechaniloids that show up around Hunter's Camp and makes the payouts to Hunters who have completed mission. Other Members Mick and Robin Mick (ミック) and Robin (ロビン) are two Hunters that found Grey in the Mysterious Lab. They trigged the alarm of the place and several Galleons appeared, killing them. Grey was accidently activated because of their fight and he took the weapon from one of them to attack Pandora and escape. Billy Billy (ビリー) is a Hunter that found Grey unconscious outside the camp and helped him. He gives Grey a Hunter's License and invites him for the mission to deliver a Biometal to Legion Headquarters, so he can see if the Legion database has info about him. After defeating Buckfire, he asks Grey/Ashe to send the mission report to Legion. He doesn't appear again until the rise of Ouroboros, and is one of the three Hunters that goes there with Grey/Ashe and Vent/Aile. George George (ジョージ) stands atop the roof of the 00 bunker in Hunters Camp. He gives the mission to protect three containers. Doug Doug (ダグ) stands atop the roof of the 01 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Buckfire again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Kirk Kirk (カーク) stands atop the roof of the 01 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Queenbee again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Chuck Chuck (チャック) stands atop the roof of the 02 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Chronoforce again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Ben Ben (ベン) stands atop the roof of the 02 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Bifrost again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Roger Roger (ロヂャー) stands atop the roof of the 03 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Rospark again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. He has acrophobia. Tim Tim (ティム) stands atop the roof of the 03 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Hedgeshock again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Kyrian Kyrian (キリアン) stands atop the roof of the 04 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Vulturon again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Abe Abe (エイブ) stands atop the roof of the 04 bunker in Hunters Camp. Gives out a mission request to defeat Argoyle & Ugoyle again. Once that is complete, see him to sign the report, and visit Ward to cash it in for E Crystals. Richard Richard (リチャード) is a Hunter skilled with a Buster in Hunter's Camp 3 that challenge the player to break his record in the Firing Range. He is one of the three Hunters that goes to Ouroboros. Patrick Patrick (パトリック) is a Hunter in Train 3. When he has no missions he does odd job at the train station. He founds a backpack and ask the player to find the owner, which is Ray in Hunter's Camp 2. As thanks, Ray ask Grey/Ashe to give Patrick a Disk with a comic, but Patrick don't has equipment to see the disk and gives it to the player. Patrick is one of the three Hunters that goes to Ouroboros. Antonio Antonio (アントニオ) is in Oil Field 2. He request to find his new wrench that he had lost. The player can reach it easier with Model P or Queenbee in the top of the room, but it's possible (but difficult) to obtain it earlier with Buckfire. He gives the Featherweight in exchange. Rascoe and Dale Rascoe and Dale are two Hunters that got the job to bring a chandelier from Control Center to Romeo. Romeo was worried why they didn't return yet, and request the player to find them. Dale got hurt and needed to rest, but he was already fine when the player found them in Control Center 3 and they return with the chandelier. Burt Burt (バート) appears in Highway3 after completing the Highway mission. He challenges the player to beat a Galleon Rider in a race. Trivia *The Hunter uniform bears a small resemblance to the Caravan from Mega Man Zero 4. See also *Raiders Category:Mega Man ZX